


Coming home Always means Surprises (Count This one)

by localwheeler



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Graduation, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localwheeler/pseuds/localwheeler
Summary: Gerard's boyfriend, Frank comes home from the army. revenge-era





	Coming home Always means Surprises (Count This one)

Gerard's graduation was today. his boyfriend, frank, was in the army, causing him to miss Gerard's graduation. he sat, waiting his name to be called in the auditorium. tears brimmed his eyes as he remembered frank telling him he wouldn't miss Gerard's graduation for the world. donna, his mother got a call halfway through the ceremony, which she took outside. 

Gerard's name was called, to which he took his diploma and left, too upset to stay til the end. gerard walked through his front door, flinging his diploma on the ground, fed up. 

he looked up, seeing frank standing there in his army gear. their eyes flooded with tears as gerard ran over to frank, gripping him tightly and sobbing into his shoulder. 

Gerard's black hair fell into his face as frank still had his arms wrapped around him. "frank," gerard hiccupped. "i thought you couldn't make it"

Frank couldn't speak as his emotions took over and tears ran down his face, eyes and cheeks strawberry red. 

"they sent me home, gee" 

frank looked into Gerard's eyes, which were also brimmed with tears. Gerard's parents were fighting back tears watching the events unfold.

frank took his arms from around gerard and took a small box out of his pocket. he opened it up, no context needed and gerard broke down once more screaming "yes!"

"i love you to the moon and back, gerard way" frank spoke.

"i love you more, frank iero."


End file.
